Agricultural harvesting equipment often includes some form of on-board grain or other harvested material storage. Typically, this on-board storage is only for temporary storage of material and needs to be periodically unloaded during a day's harvesting operation. In order to keep production efficiency as high as possible, this off-loading of material may be accomplished in the field without stopping the operation of the harvester. A truck or farm wagon (a discharge vehicle) may be pulled alongside the harvester to receive the material and the harvester may be equipped with a flexible spout that can be positioned above the discharge vehicle. Material can then be discharged from the on-board storage through the spout by an auger or similar device and into the discharge vehicle, while the harvester continues to collect additional material.
Loss of off-loaded material may occur when the spout is positioned too high above the discharge vehicle. Wind may blow material from the discharge stream and out of the discharge vehicle onto the ground. Also, vertical separation between the spout and the discharge vehicle may cause operator error in the alignment of the spout and the discharge vehicle. Discharge vehicles may vary in height, and the height of a discharge spout above the ground may vary between different models and brands of harvesters. It is desirable to provide improvements to the discharge spout to accommodate different height of vehicles and harvesters.